Twas the Night Before Christmas
by Crazy Queen 101
Summary: (IT ALL RHYMES)Ok...this is a really random poem on what happened on the night before Christmas. (I don't own Teen Titans)
1. Chapter 1

Twas the night before Christmas and all through the tower,  
A green prankster was up at a horrific hour.  
Thinking of all the pranks he could play,  
Disadvantage: He would not live to see the very next day.

In Robin's bedroom, all clad with red,  
A very mean joke entered BB's head.  
He was going to say that something was wrong with Starfire,  
But he'd tiredly roll over and call him a liar.

So instead for Robin, he took all his perks,  
Utility belts, bird-a-rangs, the whole lot, the WORKS!!  
And he ran out the room, and went away,  
To think of Cyborg's prank that he would play.

And for metal man Cyborg, this was bb's plot.  
He would delete _every high score he got!!  
_And to top it all off, he'd hide his game station,  
But then he'd have to move to a whole other nation.

And for Raven, there was nothing he could think,  
So he decided to paint her dark old room PINK!!!  
But he surely would have been Metrioned, Zinthosed and Azarathed,  
And he would have to face a mad Raven's wrath...

And bb thought "3 down, last person, Starfire"  
So he went to her room, higher and higher  
As soon as the prank was played, he would go.  
But after he gave Star a nice big afro!

So one room was pink, no toys in one.  
Scores deleted, and nice smooth hair gone.  
So bb was happy, and he went to his bed,  
Thinking of all those pranks that came from his head.

So BB was tired, to bed he went,  
He had hopefully pulled off the greatest pranking event  
He was also aware of his impending doom  
That was coming really soon.

Robin, up first, felt around for his belt,  
Raven wondered if it was paint that she smelt  
Cyborg, to the living room he did go  
"WHERE IS IT!! BEAST BOY!! WHERE'D MY GAMESTATION GO!!?

Bb rolled over in his comfy bed,  
Mostly because of his fear, no his dread  
Yes, he was dead, well, he had that coming.  
But then… there was a scream that was ear-numbing.

"My friends, help me! My hair was exposed  
To Grebnaks bilkus, with grimplitoes!!  
Then she came down, with tears in her eyes  
"You have an afro," said Robin, surprised

"Beast Boy is dead," said Raven dryly.  
Cyborg consented, "Yes! I agree highly!"  
The two went upstairs, poor BB would die.  
With the pain in store for him, he surely would cry.

So Robin went mad, looking for all his toys,  
But all he could find was dollar store decoys!  
Then Robin started fuming, so upstairs he did go,  
If BB didn't get hurt, he was going to blow!

Starfire just sat there, struggling with her head.  
She didn't go get BB; she figured he'd already be dead.  
So she stayed downstairs, her comb in hand,  
To deafrotize her afro…that was very grand.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I was bored! Ok!  
Just don't kill me…I'm sorry, are we schway?"  
Raven's black energy then pinned the morpher to a wall.  
And then the Titans had a BIG CHRISTMAS BRAWL…

So BB was beaten, no presents for him,  
So until New Year's, his life would be dim.  
So as punishment, he had to wait tillNew Year'sEve,  
But no one new he had another trick up his sleeve…

So the Tower was ransacked and thoroughly searched,  
To find out where his presents were lurched.  
Every nook, every cranny, under everyone's bed,  
But Raven caught him… he was deader than dead.

Twas the day of Christmas, and all through the tower,  
BB was hiding, in fear he did cower.  
And his presents were held till Christmas next year.  
Poor Beast Boy, his Christmas would be very drear…

_**Yay! I finished this piece of randomness in time for the Holidays!! Happy Chrismahanakwanzakah to you all, may you get what you wanted, and to all, a good night!!!**_

**_Crazy Queen 101_**


	2. Chapter 2

Semi-Update

Let's just jump into this, shall we?

Though it's a bit far from Christmas,  
I decided to update  
So a big thank you to all my reviewers,  
For my story, you do not hate.

To One-Mean-Rabbit,  
My most recent reviewer,  
Your suggestion, well appreciated,  
LET'S PUT STAR ON A KEBAB SKEWER!

To phoatu2,  
Oh, Miamian friend of mine,  
Muchas gracias por la review,  
And feel free to drop me a line.

To hunter,  
Third most recent, your review's now on my file  
You're also welcome to contact me  
At the email address in my profile

At AnimeKittyCafe,  
A review; like a boost to the self esteem,  
With your kind words and comments.  
In pride I must gleam.

To BellaRose,  
One who thought this was amusing,  
Your review is well welcomed,  
But, by reading this, your sanity you are losing.

To Social-flutterby,  
A big thanks a bunch.  
So…how about…  
You taking me to lunch (I'm serious)

To Water Wave Sprite,  
Another who thought this was funny,  
Thanks for the review,  
WWS, aka Smokin' Bunny!

To Tsuki no Hogosha  
(What a fun name to rhyme…--)  
Your review, pleasantly welcomed.  
Review again some time.

To Madman,  
Who reviewed and thought my rhyming was great,  
I appreciate your comments,  
And that my poem, you don't hate.

To The Eccentric CheezySquirrel  
Who reviewed on Christmas Day,  
Thank you for the review  
And the words of kindness you had to say.

To Nevermore the Raven,  
A great reviewer, you are  
May you stay cleanly shaven,  
And get a nice, brand new car.

To C-Diddy,  
Who says I am "very creative",  
Thanks for the review,  
And a Happy New Year (belated…)

To Mew Mew Cat,  
Your review? Yeah, it rocked.  
I'm thanking you for that,  
With your review, my story doesn't get socked!

And finally, Kat097,  
Who reviewed my story first,  
You made me very happy with that,  
So, now, I'm going to burst.

And now, my creative juices,  
They have stopped flowing.  
I'm CQ 101  
And now, I must be going.

And BTW,  
Get some easier names to rhyme!  
I'm CQ101 (again)  
And I'll see you next time!

(Sorry if your verse wasa little weirdly rhymed. I apologize for any cheesiness that may have been caused. No muses were killed in the writing of this poem!)

And finally, Teen Titans,  
It belongeth not to me,  
I am but a girl of teenage years,  
SO HOW THE HELL CAN IT POSSIBLY BE MINE, DAMN IT?

CQ101: Yay! I did it! Thanks to all of you people!


End file.
